pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon And The Unique Pokemon!
Previous episode: The Pallet That Ichiga Seeks! Transcript Elizabeth: Hey everyone meet my new Pokemon. She has a small, blue rabbit-like Pokémon following her. Gordon: What's that? Rotom: Bubbrine, the bubble Pokémon, a Water type. Bubbrine's body is very slippery to escape predators. Its soapy hands can release a barrage of bubbles to distract foes. But Starter Pokémon aren't found in the wild often. Just as it says that, a Cuberry runs by. Elizabeth: It's purple though! Valona: Whoa Rotom: It looks different than what the Pokédex shows. Ichiga: Then it must be Shiny. Elizabeth: SOOOOO CUTTEEEEEE!!!! Gordon: But look at its leg. Manaphy: It's hurt. Cuberry whines in pain. Elizabeth: Does your leg hurt? Cuberry: Uh huh.. Gordon: Let me have a look at it. Elizabeth looks too, because she's trained in Pokémon medicine. Elizabeth: Looks like it has an abscess on its leg. Gordon: Let me heal it this time. Elizabeth agrees. Rotom: But if it has an abscess we have to take it to the Pokémon center. They take Cuberry to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy takes Cuberry into surgery to remove the abscess. She soon returns and Cuberry's leg is bandaged. Chansey: Those stitches are still fresh so take it easy. Gordon's eyes shook. ???: Looks like the Unovan twerp has a new friend. Gordon and Cuberry look up and see Team Rocket. Emily: Boo hoo a hurt leg. But Cuberry couldn't battle because of its leg. Eddie: Too bad. Cuberry fired seeds from its mouth. Elizabeth: Molaby, Tackle. Bubbrine, Water Gun. And Rotom, use Thunderbolt! Cuberry kept firing seeds. Valona: What's Cuberry doing? Ichiga: It's Bullet Seed! Bubbrine soaks Team Rocket in water and Rotom electrocutes them. Emily: STOP SHOCKING US!!! Phione: Water conducts electricity. Cuberry's strawberry glows and it fires Swift. Elizabeth: Ditto, Transform into a Cuberry Ditto transforms into a Cuberry. Elizabeth: Swift! Cuberry fired a seed which drained Team Rocket's Pokémon's energy. Elizabeth: Use Leech Seed too, Ditto. Aggron was feeling the pain, but Vileplume wasn't affected. Cuberry uses Vine Whip to wrap Aggron, and spins it around like a top. Ditto spins Vileplum around with its vines like a carnival ride. Aggron was dizzy and had swirls for eyes, so did Vileplume. Ditto laughs at Team Rocket's defeat, which immediately causes it to transform back. Cuberry wraps Team Rocket together, and throws them to the air. Ditto transforms and it and Rotom both use Thunderbolt to blast them off. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!! (ping) Rotom hugs Ditto Elizabeth: Aww. Gordon: Hey Cuberry, how about coming with me?catcue Cuberry: Sure. He gets out a Poke ball and catches it. To be continued: A Fairy Type Tale! Major events *Elizabeth is revealed to have caught a Bubbrine. *Gordon catches a Shiny Cuberry. Trivia *Cuberry's attacks may be a reference to Ash's Bulbasaur who used Leech Seed, Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Nurse Joy Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Cuberry (Ditto transformation) * Molaby (Elizabeth's) * Bubbrine (Elizabeth's; debut) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Tranquill (Gordon's) * Ralts (Gordon's; Shiny) * Cuberry (Gordon's; Shiny; new) * Florges (Ichiga's) * Happiny (Valona's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's)